


Глас влечения

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: Emhyr did nothing wrong [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Book-Canon Emhyr var Emreis, Canon - Book, Dom/sub Undertones, Emhyr did nothing wrong, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Power Dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: Они встречались тайно. Как, всего лишь два года тому назад, – с Паветтой. Впрочем, скрываться, таиться, бежать и играть роли стало второй натурой для Дани задолго до знакомства с благоверной и, тем более, с новым любовником.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Vilgefortz of Roggeveen
Series: Emhyr did nothing wrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173677
Kudos: 10





	Глас влечения

Они встречались тайно. Как, всего лишь два года тому назад, – с Паветтой. Впрочем, скрываться, таиться, бежать и играть роли стало второй натурой для Дани задолго до знакомства с благоверной и, тем более, с новым любовником.

Вильгефорц читал его мысли с трудом и был неприкрыто этим раздражен. Когда удавалось легко, непременно хвастал этим – и тут же, будто чтобы замолить издевку, исполнял подслушанные желания. Дани признавал, что не лгать и не притворяться впервые за почти двадцать лет было приятно, даже если платить за правду приходилось сокровенными мыслями.

Дани был увлечен им. Сильно, страстно, разнузданно, и в каком-то смысле – примитивно. Он не привык быть грубым в постели, до недавних пор ни разу не испытывал даже мимолетного желания проявить резкость, нетерпение, похоть. Теперь понимал, почему.

Вильгефорц был откровенен с ним. Не маскировал амбиций, эгоизма, честолюбия, тщеславия. Дани не уважал подобных черт, но упивался простотой его эмоций. Паветта была устроена много сложнее.

– Я поздно понял, что могу с мужчиной получить то, что мне не дано получить с женщиной.

Вильгефорц улыбался, философствуя, и улыбка его была столь же очаровательна, сколь спесива. Его жалостливая история о ненавистной мамочке вызвала у Дани легкое омерзение. К счастью, в этот момент Вильгефорц был слишком хорошо оттрахан и расслаблен, чтобы проводить зондирование. Дани ответил вслух, достаточно прямо и ехидно:

– Интересно. А я лег с тобой в постель из желания, не из ненависти к противоположному полу.

Вильгефорц рассмеялся.

– Одно другому не мешает, дорогой мой опальный император. Ничуть. Я бы сказал, что причина и следствие переплетены так крепко, что искать конец этой ниточки – решительно бессмысленно. Мы с тобой куда более похожи в этом, чем тебе кажется.

Он ошибался в корне, но Дани не стал тратить время на бессмысленные контраргументы: Вильгефорц наслаждался звуком собственного голоса и мог нести подобную чушь часами, а Паветта всегда плохо спала, если муж возвращался в опочивальню слишком поздно. 

Он сел на постели и указал на пол возле своих ног:

– Умолкни, магик, и займи рот чем-нибудь более приятным. Для меня.

– Как пожелаете, Ваше Величество.

Дани легко, без замаха, ударил его по губам. Озвучивать упрек не требовалось, хватало жеста; Дани не сразу понял, что провокации всякий раз намеренны, зато, распробовав, лишь вполовину раздражался, и вполовину возбуждался ими.

– Дани, – поправился Вильгефорц, усаживаясь на коленях, глядя снизу вверх потемневшим взглядом. Получив по губам еще раз, чувствительнее, сказал: – Эмгыр.

Дани опустил руку, зарылся пальцами в густые лоснящиеся волосы на его затылке. Сжал, потянул, встретив небольшое сопротивление, и проник в обманчиво прикрытый рот. Губы поддались легко, влажно. 

В одном тщеславный чародей был прав: с супругой Дани получить подобного не мог. Даже если бы захотел. Паветта была устроена много сложнее.

***

Они встречались тайно.

Вильгефорц ждал в дешевой таверне, в комнате, куда без особых усилий можно было забраться снаружи в окно. Друид Мышовур зафиксировал бы телепортал в радиусе пяти верст, поэтому приходилось прибегать к старым проверенным методам, используемым мужчинами с тех пор, как был изобретен институт брака. К тридцати годам жизни наследник Нильфгаарда научился лазать по деревьям, стенам и крышам гораздо лучше, чем владеть мечом.

– Тебе не понадобится меч, – заметил Вильгефорц с самодовольной искрой в глазах. – Главное орудие императора – его голос.

– Главные орудия императора – неболтливые шпики и репутация. Над последним, надеюсь, ты работу не прекращаешь.

Вильгефорц поцеловал его, притираясь, как кот. Послал мысленным импульсом скабрезную шуточку об орудиях и размерах осадных машин. Дани рассмеялся, бесстыдно ощупывая мускулистые плечи, и успешно отбросил вспыхнувшее воспоминание о ржаво-рыжем сгустке слепящей магии, предшествующей проклятью.

Вильгефорц любил играть. Охотно подчинялся, отдавался, но ненавидел просить. Дани учился с ним, репетировал, набирался столь необходимого опыта. Вопреки первому впечатлению, наставником он оказался хорошим. Все показывал на собственном примере, так сказать, практическом.

– В Нильфгаарде, – сказал Дани, вбиваясь в до паршивого идеальной формы зад, – магикам положено служить... Без претензий. И излишеств.

Вильгефорц изогнул до паршивого идеальную спину, напрягая, казалось, каждый мускул, и издал похабный стон в не первой свежести подушку.

– Если императорский фаллос... Считать излишеством...

Дани распластал ладонь по гладкой дуге его спины и надавил, вместе с тем прекращая двигать бедрами.

– Один знакомый чародей мне недавно поведал, что все северные магички – шлюхи и нимфоманки. Магики, очевидно, недалеко от них ушли. Излишества соответствуют натуре.

Вильгефорц прекратил рисоваться, обмяк, подставляясь, принимая. Обманка, но оттого не менее распаляющая. Поскольку изначально инициатива постельных утех исходила от Вильгефорца, долгое время Дани подозревал его в лукавстве более искусном: неприязнь к магическим фокусам побороть было невозможно, она засела в нем, судя по всему, навечно, однако никаких свидетельств употребления эликсиров или афродизий он не обнаружил ни разу и в конце концов поверил, что страсть, по крайней мере, не двулична.

– Эмгыр...

Дани вдохнул и продолжил, награждая метким ударом и хлестким шлепком. Выдержка давалась нелегко, но результат того стоил. Он упражнялся не для него.

***

Возможно, это было трусливо, но Дани нравилось забываться в иллюзии контроля. Двимеритовые наручники позволяли немного больше, хотя Дани подозревал, что с каждым сеансом лишь укрепляет магику иммунитет к подобным игрушкам. Сам же получал в качестве сомнительной оплаты иммунитет к тщеславию, которого и так имел не чересчур много. 

Порой сотрудничество казалось паскудно неравным. А может, такие мысли как раз порождались остатками тщеславия.

– Весь мир, – говорил Вильгефорц наставительно, – и другие миры за пределами этого. Тебе хватает воображения, милый император?

Воображения хватило на то, чтобы смять его претенциозное шелковое белье в импровизированный кляп и насладиться невнятными всхлипами в следующие десять минут. А вообще-то, Дани не переносил излишнего насилия.

Драгоценные свитки лежали на полу, притягивали взгляд. Дани оставил Вильгефорца скованным и неграциозно скатился с постели, как был, обнаженный, уселся перечитывать. Мысль догнала: «Взять. Подчинить. И спасти. Эмгыр?»

– Я знаю. И не отступлю.

«Я унижаю тебя сомнениями. Прости».

– Не все же тебе быть униженным.

Смех прозвучал в голове низко, сипло, раскатисто-приятно, интимно.

Дани был увлечен им. В достаточной степени, чтобы забываться вновь и вновь.

***

– Я люблю тебя, Эмгыр.

Услышанное не потрясло, не взволновало. Сердце билось ровно, размеренно замедляясь после бурного оргазма.

– Не веришь? – Вильгефорц откинул со лба волосы, усмехнулся. – Что ж, ты прав. Ты многому научился. Больше не путаешь...

– Бессмысленный урок, – перебил Дани резко. – Зря потратил время. Я знаю, как ощущается чужая любовь.

– Ты знаешь, как ощущается любовь романтически настроенной девицы, с младенчества расплющенной железным каблуком честолюбивой авторитарной суки.

– Красноречиво и точно, браво. Мне такой любви достаточно.

Вильгефорц помолчал, прежде чем ответить, что за ним водилось редко.

– Прежде чем посоветуешь мне засунуть любовь в свой «до паршивого идеальной формы зад», подумай, от чего отказываешься.

– Разве я отказываюсь? Ты здесь. Я здесь. Смею заметить, уже пятый год.

– Ты считаешь. Я тронут вниманием, Ваше Величество. Когда годовщина?

– Отпразднуем в Бездне Седны.

– Ты восхищаешь меня.

– А ты меня все больше бесишь, друид затраханный.

Вильгефорц деланно вздохнул, потянулся, зажмурился.

– Ничье терпенье не безгранично. Затрахай меня еще раз, полегчает, уверяю.

Полегчало.

***

Полегчало.

***

Паветта знала. Знала давно, чувствовала, считывала, видела во снах. Но молчала. Терпела, расплющенная с младенчества железным каблуком авторитарной суки и с девичества – Железным Йожем. Слишком сложная, всегда слишком сложная для него.

– Эмгыр.

Никогда он прежде не испытывал такого ужаса. Никогда. И в эту минуту точно знал, что не испытает впредь. А потом ужас схлынул, оставив после себя холодную ярость. На самого себя.

Она кричала. Обвиняла. Горела Силой. Он защищался, лгал, вертелся, как беспомощно шипящий магик в двимерите, пытался вразумить, убедить: Весь мир, Паветта, и другие, за пределами этого! Вопрос цены? Цена велика. Огромна, необъятна. Но это? Это – Предназначение.

– Предназначение?! Ее предназначение! Я отдам ее. Отдам ведьмаку! Вот увидишь! Лучше он, чем ты, ты...

Бездна разверзлась, и она исчезла. Лишь немного крови осталось на обломке мачты. Немного Старшей Крови.

Эмгыр ненавидел вид крови.

***

Они встретились тайно.

– Почему ты не рассказывал мне о ведьмаке?

– Ты провел в Цинтре пять лет. Нужно было быть глухим и беспросветно тупым, чтобы не услышать историю моего марьяжа во всех откровеннейших подробностях.

Вильгефорц поморщился.

– Я неверно выразился.

– Максимально.

– Почему ты не избавился от него раньше? Мне даже в голову не могло прийти, что ты пустил это на самотек, о великий император.

– Чтобы в голову что-то пришло, нужно для начала эту самую голову иметь. На плечах, желательно.

Мысленный зонд впился в висок и отразился, отдаваясь мерзким звоном в ушах. Эмгыр не испытал удовлетворения от вспышки злого бессилия на лице чародея.

– Ты не лишишь меня головы сейчас. Кто, кроме меня, организует нашу маленькую заварушку?

– Довольно, Вильгефорц. Распоряжение уже отдано. До Риенса оно дошло. Пусть исполняет. Если не справится...

– Я посодействую. Лично. Он заинтриговал меня, знаешь ли...

– Нет. Однозначно и категорически: нет. Он не должен узнать о твоей роли в происходящем, что бы ни случилось. Это приказ.

Вильгефорц улыбнулся. Очаровательно, и лишь самую малость спесиво.

– Хорошо, Эмгыр. Я послушаюсь.

Самое паскудное, что Эмгыр по-прежнему находил его привлекательным.

– Наклонись ко мне. Ближе.

От удара на припухлой нижней губе выступила кровь. В последний раз, когда Эмгыр делал подобное, он еще не носил перстня с бриллиантом.

– Ваше Величество, – поправился Вильгефорц, не пытаясь утереться или облизнуться.

Это было трусливо. Не возможно, а вполне точно.

– Смой кровь, – приказал Эмгыр. – А потом займи рот чем-нибудь более приятным.

***


End file.
